


Frostburn

by Miss Hiraya (Miss_Hiraya)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at matchmaking, Drabble, M/M, but really, stelljun - Freeform, this is short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hiraya/pseuds/Miss%20Hiraya
Summary: Sejun likes to think that he's a good matchmaker. Stell disagrees.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Frostburn

"-I mean, he's already head over heels for you, surely you noticed that already."

"I don't think I like him that way,"

"What? He's a real gentleman, Stell, come on. He's had no vengeful exes, has a passion for his job, and he's ridiculously handsome? He adores kittens, Stell. Like, he absolutely gushes over them. It's cute."

"Yeah, he is.." Stell halfheartedly agrees. Sejun's got a point, the guy is cute. He just would like to get out of his date clothes and be done for the night. And he can not focus on working his buttons down because Sejun is particularly talkative today. He turns the air conditioner to the highest setting, wanting to drown the silence- and, well, Sejun's insistence. Not that he knew it will deter him in any way, whatsoever.

"See!? You're smitten!"

"I'm not." Stell rolls his eyes, dodges Sejun's teasing grin and glinting hues. Even if he does not face him, Stell would know the expression well, anyway. The rise of his cheeks, the arch of his brows, the fan of his lashes, and the eyes that always seemed to stare down deep his soul.

He keeps down a smile, because then Sejun would think he won. Even though there was nothing to be won, exactly. Today was a good day with Ken, and Stell indeed felt happy. Stell just wants the day over, ready to shed that happiness as if it scares him, alienates him.

"Psh. I know that tone. Give him a chance Stell. You know you want to!" The bed dips and Stell could feel the barest of warmth that always comforted him, despite how much the presence annoys him in times like this.

Really, he loves Sejun. He loves him with all his heart, and if he could Stell would keep him selfishly in his hold until they meld together. And the fact that he can't hurts him more than anything. Sejun's love for him in return, the one that keeps him sane and keeps him from withdrawing from the world, is fire that Stell seeks helplessly until it burns him.

"I don't want to, Sejun. Just leave it there,"

"Well, what do you want?"

Stell's mouth moves before he could think, the shadows on his face a comfortable veil from his sudden anger and frustration. "You! I want you!"

The silence passes like an unwelcomed trespasser, giving way for Stell to realize he had done the worst thing he could do today- opening his mouth like a hopeless idiot.

"I-"

But then Sejun comes into view, kneeling in front of him and taking Stell's hand into his cold ones. Cold, huh. He does not mind the cold at all, if it meant Sejun could hold him. People would surely pity Stell for it, for loving someone someone so out of reach. "I am here,"

 _Liar_ , Stell thinks. But Sejun was always good around words, and he is not actually wrong. He is here. Just not in the way Stell wants him to. And again, the thought makes his walls crumble so easily like he has not spent his whole day putting them up in the first place.

Again, and again. Sejun breaks down everything in him, burns him in the fires of his love and freezes him in his absence.

"I want you here, Sejun."

"I am. I am here." A long, dainty finger presses down on Stell's chest- his skin raising in goosebumps and his ribs straining against the heart that wants to jump into the hand unwittingly.

Stell exhales, long and hard, the darkness in the corners of his room suddenly coming alive at the barest hints of acknowledgement. But then Stell has been doing this for long already, and he has practice. He blinks, and the world tilts back again to its axis, where shadows do not exist and Sejun is staring at him with so much love it gives him frostburns.

The people would talk, for sure. They would tall about how Stell is hopeless, loving someone that burns him and freezes him all at once.

"I don't want you here, you idiot." He presses his own fingers to where Sejun claims he is home. "I want you, _here_. Damn you."

Oh, how Stell wished he could damn Sejun enough just to feel something else different for him.

Even without Stell looking, he knows Sejun is smiling. "I am here."

"You're not. I know you're not."

"I am here, and will always be," Stell feels cold lips pressing to his forehead, arms encircling him with the chill of the winter. And he hates himself for it every day; he keeps on keeping him but even then, Sejun keeps slipping. First it's his face that blurs, now even his heat eludes Stell's tightly gripped memories.

The air conditioner prattles on, telling Stell to get under the covers so he could remember how Sejun felt- warm, and home. But he stays there, shivering from the winter's kiss and the apathy of the reality.

"So don't worry, love. Let me go."

He stays there, until hopefully the frost burns him enough to stop (not of loving him, never) or until his skin grows another layer of immunity against the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, got you. :)


End file.
